


Start As You Mean To Go On

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione decides to leave the New Year's party early, since she has no one to kiss.  But there's someone who wants to kiss her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start As You Mean To Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much PWP. Written for the AWDT Happy New Year prompt.

There was still half an hour until midnight when Hermione thought about sneaking out of the party. It wasn't that she didn't like the people at the party. It was just... everyone at the damned party was paired up, and she was single. Again. Even Ron had brought his latest paramour - she could see them pressed up against the door on the opposite side of the room.

She put her glass on a handy book case and tried to fade into the hallway so that she could get her cloak and leave.

"Going somewhere, Granger?"

She spun around. "Fred! You scared me." He was standing far too close.

"I'm sorry." He didn't sound sorry in the slightest. "I'm just wondering where you're sneaking off to. Do you have some handsome wizard waiting to kiss you on the stroke of midnight?"

She sighed. "No, Fred. I'm just not enjoying the party as much as I thought I would."

Fred looked over her shoulder. "Yes. Romilda was a terrible choice for Ron, wasn't it?"

"Ron can date whomever he likes."

"I don't think what they're doing can be called dating, Hermione. More... fucking."

"That's also his business. If you'll excuse me, I was just leaving."

"It's not midnight yet. You're not going to find anyone to kiss at midnight in your apartment, Hermione."

"I'm not going to find anyone here, either."

He took a step closer. "There's always me."

"Unlike Ron, I do look for more than just ... fucking."

"Hermione, I was just talking about a kiss. No one said anything about fucking." He licked his lips, and Hermione forgot to breathe. "No one except you."

He took another step forward and when she tried to step away she discovered that there was only wall behind her.

"Are you saying you wouldn't accept a kiss from me? Not even to welcome in the New Year?"

"They say you should start the New Year as you mean to go on, Fred. And I don't mean to spend next year snogging you." She felt her tongue dart out over her dry lips.

"I can tell that you're lying."

"How?"

He stepped in again, until she could feel the heat of his body, though no part of them touched.

"I can tell by the extra-deep breaths you're taking, like you want to inhale the scent of me. I can tell by the way your eyes are focused on my lips." She quickly moved her eyes so that they looked into his. He grinned. "And I can tell by the way you bite your lower lip. The way your tongue moistens it."

He lifted his hand to run a thumb across her lip and she did breathe in the scent of him - potions ingredients and candy and that musky male scent that was making her heart beat faster and heat pool between her legs.

"Unless it's not kissing that you want." His face moved towards hers and she couldn't move, could only wait for his lips to press against hers. Instead his lips moved to her neck, pressed against the skin, moved across it. His hands grasped her waist and a thumb stroked the side of her breast. She couldn't help it. She moaned.

"You _do_ like it," he whispered.

"Yes," she gasped. "Please."

"Please what?"

She couldn't say it. Saying it would make it real. But maybe she could get some pleasure before the end of the year. She lifted a leg and drew him closer until finally their bodies touched, pressed together from chest to thigh. She could feel his erection hard against her hip and she moved, shuddering as it rubbed across her clitoris.

He groaned, and then his lips were back on her neck, sucking until she knew she'd have a mark as his hips bucked hard against her.

He broke away, stepped back and took a deep breath.

"Hermione, you have to be sure. Do you want this?"

She answered by reaching for his belt, thanking Merlin that she'd worn a skirt tonight. She pulled down his fly and reached through his boxers, wrapping her hand around his thick cock.

"I'll take that as a yes." He reached under her skirt pushing her panties aside so he could rub a thumb across her clit and press a finger inside. Her hips moved seeking more feeling, more friction. More pleasure.

"Now, Fred."

He grasped her hips and lifted until she could wrap both legs around his waist and draw him in. They gasped as he pressed slowly in.

"Is this okay?"

She nodded and rocked her hips, her back arching as he pushed deeper.

"Merlin, Granger. You feel so good."

She wondered at his strength as his fingers pressed into her arse, holding her up as he gently rocked in time to the song they could hear in the background. She grabbed his hair and pulled until he looked up and she could see into his eyes.

"Fred. Don't go slow."

The sound that came from him was guttural, almost animal as he pressed her hard against the wall and began to piston his hips. He arched his back so that he could take a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard through her blouse. She rocked back into him, seeking that sweet friction that was sending her hurtling towards the edge.

"Hermione. I can't – "

She watched his face as it contorted and his hands pulled her into him hard, once, twice.

"Please, Fred."

He leaned back so he could reach a hand between them and she rocked on his still-hard cock. In the background she could hear everyone counting and it was like they were counting down to her orgasm. "Seven, six, five…" She could hear her breath coming in short gasps.

"Please, please." It sounded like begging, but she couldn't stop the whimpers coming from her mouth.

"Three, two, one!" His lips clamped to hers and he swallowed her cries as pleasure rocketed through her and she shuddered in his arms.

He pulled back slowly and she felt aftershocks shoot through her body as he shifted position.

"Happy New Year," he murmured. "Is this what you want to spend the year doing?"

She unhooked her legs and stood shakily. "That hurt my back a little, so maybe we can try a bed next time?"

He pressed a swift kiss to her lips. "Anything you say."


End file.
